ATHENA ASAMIYA Y LA GENERACION DORADA (UPDATED)
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: MEXICO, 2018. PRODUCCIONES RAMSES II PRESENTA: Historia Ambientada en un Universo Alternativo. Luego de haber caido de lo más alto, Athena Asamiya tendra que volver a iniciar en una tierra desconocida haciéndose una Sola pregunta sobre sus poderes mutantes ¿Buscar la aceptacion de la Humanidad, o Hacer su propio camino? [Actualizado y corregido]
1. GENESIS: ATHENA ASAMIYA

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Génesis (Primera Parte)**

 **La caída de una estrella J-Pop: El caso de Athena Asamiya**

DISCLAIMER : Athena Asamiya y King OF Fighters Pertenecen A SNK-PLAYMORE

Sakura Kasugano Pertenece a Capcom

 **"** ** _Somos más sinceros cuando estamos iracundos que cuando estamos tranquilos_** **"**

Cicerón

Osaka, Japón 2001

Torneo Nacional de Artes marciales Para clasificación del torneo Mundial:

"The World Warrior"

Categoría Juvenil (12-18)

Finales

Athena Asamiya Vs Sakura Kasugano

Presentador del Torneo:

—Ha pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo de este torneo: estamos sorprendidos por la calidad de nivel de los combatientes; en muchas formas ha sido el torneo mas sorpresivo: sobre todo en la categoría Juvenil: la ídolo musical y juvenil del momento: ¡ATHENA ASAMIYA! [Se escuchaba a la multitud de aquel estadio Vitorear su nombre mientras ella era acompañada por su novio y representante Sie Kensou]. Hasta el momento, ella es la favorita Para coronarse Campeona de la Categoría, luego de vencer al Antiguo Campeón Kyo Kusanagi.

Por otro lado, de la ciudad de Tokio, una estudiante de secundaria, quien bien podría tener la denominación de _El caballo Negro,_ Al ser una sorpresa en el Torneo: una desconocida que proviene de La escuela de Artes marciales de Furinkan, logrando derrotar al otro de los favoritos para titulo de campeón en las semifinales: Iori Yagami, quien después de haber sido derrotado por esta chica, anunció su retiro por motivos de salud. Así llega la favorita de Nerima a las finales: ¡SAKURA KASUGANO!

[Narración del combate]

Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia, y desde el inicio de la batalla, Sakura toma la iniciativa del ataque: Se lanza hacia Athena Con Un Sho-u-Ken (Variante del Sho Ryu ken), Athena repela el ataque sin dificultad, con lo cual, Sakura Golpea en la guardia de la estrella pop, sin todavía obtener resultado alguno, esto lo aprovecha Athena, Contraatacando dándole una patada en el estomago, la cual Sakura apenas se puede Recuperar

"Debo reconocerlo: Eres Fuerte—Le dijo a Athena—¡Pero yo lo soy más!"

En ese momento, con un movimiento rápido le dio un puñetazo a la cantante, que dio de plano en su cara el cual la lanza al otro lado de la plataforma de combate, pero aun sigue en pelea. No podía creer que tan rápido se viera superada por la Novata, y ya había perdido el torneo pasado (Hace Seis Meses) contra El mismo Kyo Kusanagi en el torneo nacional juvenil. Empezaba a perder la calma.

"¡Muy bien! ¡NO MAS JUEGOS!—En ese momento, un aura purpura la rodeaba; ahora estaba preparada para usar sus poderes psíquicos ocultos—¡Esta vez va enserio!"

Sakura sonríe al mismo tiempo que su energía también se elevaba, de color azul en diferencia con Athena, mientras que la gente esperaba este momento. Mientras Kensou, tenía miedo del poder de su novia, tanto que raya también en el resentimiento, puesto que intentaba ejercer presión sobre el asunto de los poderes de Athena.

Volviendo a la pelea: Athena empezó a lanzar bolas Psionicas, Mientras que Sakura contestaba con Hadoukens. Todos chocaban entre sí pero por seguridad se desplegaron vallas metálicas para la protección del auditorio. La chica de Osaka estaba notablemente cansaba, mientras que Sakura, apenas mostraba cierto cansancio, pero con el espíritu de lucha intacto. Y para esta parte del combate, Asamiya ya desplegó parte de su poder Oculto, pero siguió adelante. Ahora el público está Eufórico.

Athena es ahora quien toma la Iniciativa: Carga sus manos con carga psionica y empieza atacar rápidamente a Sakura, quien esquiva y en algunas ocasiones contraataca para evitar ser golpeada en puntos de presión con los puños psíquicos. No sin evitar ser golpearla algunas veces en la cara, pero en lo demás, estaba bien; de repente en un Ataque descuidado de Athena, Sakura le sujeto por el brazo, la jalo hacia su cuerpo, y con el otro brazo, golpeo de lleno su cara, derribándola al suelo; no obstante, Athena se levanta rápidamente, con Uppercut dirigido a la mandíbula de la originaria de Tokio, haciéndola caer al Suelo. Lo que vendría después, Seria extraordinario.

En una distracción de Athena, Sakura atacó con su técnica más Famosa: emprendió una leve carrera hasta embestirla, con la guardia baja, de dio más diez goles y patadas antes de terminar con Sho-u-Ken: El Midare Sakura, logra derrotar a Athena Asamiya. Todo el público quedó en silencio.

[Final del Combate]

"Buena Pelea, Athena—Dijo sonriente Athena, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—lástima que terminara tan Pronto"

Athena vio aquella mano; sintió vergüenza a la vez que su ira y llanto aumentaba, La frustración de ser derrotada era simplemente insoportable, pero cuando Sakura vio su expresión, sintió miedo y perturbación, supo que el ego de Athena había sido hecho pedazos y prefirió retirarse antes que algo más pasara. Athena seguía en el piso, cuando Kensou intento reanimarla, es a él Quien le toco sentir Su furia. En fin, el punto es que luego que finalizara el combate, Athena se levanto, le reclamó a Kensou, Vociferándole y llegándolo a Insultar, para finalmente terminar con Kensou, de la manera más impactante: Rompiéndole la Cara a golpes y mandándolo al Hospital en Coma.

Luego de eso, Athena fue demandada por la familia de Kensou, además de pagar una suma impresionante de dinero por imnenizacion de Daños y prejuicios, tuvo que ir a terapia del control de la Ira. Finalmente, Se le dio una orden de restricción de 500 Km a distancia de él. El escándalo arruinó su carrera artística, además de exhibirla públicamente. Tuvo que cambiarse de escuela para que los paparazzi la dejaran tranquila. Todo esto por ser derrotada por Sakura Kasugano.


	2. GENESIS CHESSMASTER

ATHENA ASAMIYA Y LA GENERACIÓN DORADA

CAPITULO 2 EL TORNEO

CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, 2011-2018

DISCLAIMER: Edward Mckraken y los demás personajes son (OC) originales, por lo cual me pertenecen.

"En ajedrez, aprenderás más de una partida perdida que de cien ganadas."

José Raúl Capablanca, ajedrecista cubano

Hace tres años…

13/agosto/1999. 9:00 am

Ciudad de México.

James Edward Mckraken III, el joven ex-campeón de ajedrez Irlandés, conocido como _Chessmaster,_ llegó temprano por la mañana a las Instalaciones del World Trade Center de la ciudad de México para asistir al torneo Juvenil intercontinental de Ajedrez. Al arribar, se impresionó por la convocatoria que tuvo en todo el planeta: estaban reunidos más de 200 participantes a las primeras horas de la mañana. Fue sorprendente la cantidad de espectadores reunidos para aquel evento; y lejos de ponerlo nervioso, lo emocionaba profundamente; se sentía como pez en el agua.

Al entrar al W.T.C. confirmó su registro en la mesa de los organizadores, ubicada en el lobby principal. Después de recibir su gafete de jugador, vio tanto a los participantes como a los millares de espectadores que tomaban sus lugares en el lobby —entre ellos, su familia y algunos de sus amigos— mientras que Edward y el resto de los competidores, jueces, y organizadores, entraron a la sala magna de conferencias a fin de dar las instrucciones y reglas generales del torneo: seria un torneo suizo de 9 rondas, cada una durara una hora, con intervalos de 5 minutos entre cada ronda. Cada tres rondas, habrá un receso de media hora; dos puntos al ganador de cada match, un punto a cada contrincante en caso de tablas, y ningún punto al perdedor.

El torneo empezó para Edward a las 9:05 de la mañana, cuando su rival, la albanesa Valentina Kadare, de aproximadamente 17 años, especialista en aperturas cerradas —es decir abrir la partida con el peón de la Dama en d4— y en gambitos de Dama. Ella movió su primer peón a d4, mientras que él seguía un esquema táctico de aperturas irregulares: Inicio con Caballo c3. Luego de desarrollado el juego, Edward logro capturar la dama por cuenta de una combinación entre caballo y alfil, lo cual forzó a su rival a la rendición, con solo casi 25 minutos de duración.

El siguiente enfrentamiento, derrotó fácilmente al experimentado norteamericano John K. Lincoln. Le tomo al menos 15 minutos en darle mate, luego de que su rival intentara presionarlo a base de juego rápido —Blitz—, para desesperarlo. Sin embargo, Edward no cayó en el juego y tomó el control del partido, descubriendo rápidamente las debilidades de un rey mal enrocado, y las ventajas de haber desarrollado la dama y alfil al iniciar la partida.

Antes de su siguiente partida, el joven McKraken observo con atención aquel ambiente: el silencio en la sala solo era interrumpido por los murmullos de los demás jugadores y del constante uso de los relojes profesionales. Al mismo tiempo, en sus manos observaba las notaciones de sus partidas y reflexionaba que cuanto más ganara las partidas, mas difíciles iban a ser sus rivales, por lo que debía prepararse para cualquier situación.

Para la tercer ronda le tocó abrir con blancas frente a una hermosa joven Italiana llamada Francesca Gramsci, de aproximadamente 21 años, quien estaba acostumbrada a vestir de manera exuberante — Un Top ajustado que resaltaban sus senos, sin tener que ser vulgar— y aprovechando su belleza para distraer a sus rivales, para realizar tácticas contraofensivas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las distracciones de su rival, el joven Irlandés consigue tablas, al ahogar con sus torres y alfiles, a un rey negro arrinconado entre un peón propio y a4. Resignada, Francesca se despidió de Edward con un beso en los labios, lo cual dejó un poco atónito al irlandés.

En el primer receso de media hora, McKraken aprovechó para ver la tabla de posiciones: en ese momento, se encontraba entre los 10 primeros lugares, en la cual la mayoría eran chicas europeas. Así se dio cuenta que recientemente, las mujeres en Europa han ganado terreno en el ajedrez; sin embargo, el primer lugar lo ocupaba un serbio, el campeón de Europa: Andrija Djokovich, quien tenía marcha perfecta. Solo vio por unos momentos la tabla de posiciones, antes de ir por un refrigerio a la cafetería.

Luego de comer una dona de chocolate con un capuchino clásico, _Chessmaster_ se enfrentó en su cuarta partida al australiano Roger S. Turner, quien inicio con una apretura irregular: peón a4. Al irlandés le llamo la atención aquel movimiento, por lo que decidió contrarrestarlo moviendo peón en e6. Turner respondió con otro peón en b5; sin embargo, se tardo un poco para responder con su dama en Df6. Fue una partida lenta, no obstante tuvo la paciencia de la que careció su rival: en un momento de la partida, este se rinde luego de quedar comprometido el rey y la dama frente a las torres y la dama de del joven Mckraken.

Pero en la quinta partida, Edward enfrenta al líder del torneo: Andrija Djokovich, quien comenzó con la clásica posición de gambito de Dama, a lo que Edward reforzó sus posiciones sacando los caballos, sin pensar que el campeón dedujo sus movimientos, y lanzo su defensiva de peones antes que él pudiera atacar. Así fueron las jugadas y cada uno de los movimientos de ambos rivales: mientras el irlandés atacaba sin descanso, el campeón mantenía la calma y contrarrestó cada una de esas jugadas sin que _Chessmaster_ se ocupase de su propia defensa y con un movimiento impulsivo y poco prudente, Djokovich aprovecho ese momento para contraatacarlo, siendo sorprendido y sintiendo la presión de las torres de su oponente cerca de derrumbar su precaria defensa: su situación en el tablero era irremediable: en cuestión de unos cuantos movimientos el serbio le dio mate.

La derrota le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Para la sexta partida, lidió con la presión de la anterior partida, la cual seguía en su sistema, cuando enfrento a una chica de Bosnia, de quien apenas pudo negociar tablas luego de una partida cerrada, en la cual el irlandés se encontraba errático y vacilante a la hora de realizar sus jugadas.

Al comienzo del segundo receso, _Chessmaster,_ estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al borde del colapso y notablemente frustrado luego de perder contra el campeón serbio, cuando se encuentra con sus dos hermanos mayores: James y Julia. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a su hermano menor

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la última partida, Eddie?— le inquirió su hermana, a lo que agregó su hermano Jimmy.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dejado escapar tu victoria así de fácil!— A lo que el Joven Eddie solo contestó.

— ¿Vieron mi partida contra el serbio? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué fue eso?— Pero fue interrumpido por James, quien le comento.

— _FORGET IT_! Juega cada partida sin presiones— Y Julia agregó.

—Además Ed, eres uno de los mejores de este torneo, y toda la familia cuenta contigo; No te dejes vencer, ¿OK?— a lo que Edward solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Al reanudar la tercera y última parte de la contienda ajedrecística, el joven Mckraken inicia obteniendo el triunfo sobre el español Andrés Torreblanca, un ajedrecista veterano de 21 años que no esperaba las jugadas agresivas y arriesgadas del irlandés, en contraste con su estrategia conservadora y a la defensiva. El triunfo del irlandés atrajo la atención de los espectadores sobre el discreto jugador, quien demostró tener madera para reclamar el titulo.

A pesar de la presión recibida de la atención de los espectadores, no resultó estresante en esta ocasión para McKraken, incluso lo motivó en su octava partida contra la mexicana Justina Sierra, la campeona juvenil de México, apodada _la reina roja_ , una competitiva jugadora especializada en partidas rápidas enfocadas en el ataque de su dama; y una vez iniciadas las hostilidades, inició una de las partidas más importantes para _Chessmaster,_ en contra de su más encarnizada rival.

Tanto el irlandés como la "Reina Roja" iniciaron un temprano intercambio rápido de piezas menores, lo cual fue error táctico de parte de la campeona mexicana, que termino por lamentarlo demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, al beneficiar el juego táctico del irlandés, al destrozar la débil defensa y atacar con su dama, torres y alfiles. La débil defensa de Justina fue evidenciada y en dos turnos, Edward le derrotó a Justina. La victoria fue sorpresivamente fácil para el Edward, ya que esperaba más de la mexicana.

Con este triunfo, Edward se volvió el centro de atención de todos los espectadores en la antesala del campeonato solo quedaban él y el campeón serbio en la competencia. Sin embargo, _Chessmaster_ solo podrá aspirar al campeonato si gana su siguiente Match y el campeón Djokovich pierde. El joven McKraken sabía de antemano que eso casi imposible, por lo que decidió no preocuparse por ello y centrar su atención en su novena y última partida en contra de una de las competidoras con peor actitud en el torneo: la británica Jennifer D. Thompson. Fuerte candidata al campeonato hasta que el campeón Djokovich la derrotó. Con cinco triunfos, tres tablas y una derrota, Jennifer estaba en la misma situación que Edward: con un triunfo aseguran el subcampeonato del certamen.

La Última ronda del torneo inició a las 12:00Pm para "Chessmaster", quien escuchaba a la británica, alardeando de forma arrogante, acompañada de un tosco acento londinense, lo que incomodaba a _Chessmaster,_ quien tomó la iniciativa en la posición central, mientras que Jennifer atacó inmediatamente con un infructuoso gambito de Dama, el cual solo consolidó la posición en el tablero del joven Mc Kraken. Sin embargo, esta partida solo estaba comenzando para ambos. Inmediatamente, la británica inicio el ataque de Alfiles, caballos, dama y al final las torres, tratando de mermar los puntos débiles de la defensa de peones de McKraken, quien estaba obligado tarde o temprano a contestar con un fuerte contraataque. Este llego, luego del enroque corto de su rival, el cual fue aprovechado al poder capturar La dama negra de Jennifer, lo que le molestó notablemente. En ese momento, Edward paso a la ofensiva y con cada movimiento aseguraba su propia victoria, y Jennifer defendía sus posiciones esperando cualquier error, el cual jamás llego; en ese momento descubrió que no podría ganarle a Edward por las buenas

— _¡Muy bien, entonces será por la mala!—_ se dijo a sí misma.

Y en un tono serio pero con su típica arrogancia, le cuestiono a Edward.

—¡OYE MCKRAKEN! De una vez te digo que este juego quedará en tablas, Es lo que más puedes a aspirar, si declaramos tablas, ambos aseguramos el subcampeonato ¿Qué dices?— al terminar de hablar estiro la mano en la respuesta de McKraken, quien reflexiono sobre lo cerrada que se volvía la partida con cada jugada, y al fin le contestó.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo una mejor Idea: ¡Darte mate antes que decidas salirte de la trampa en la que has caído! Dxg7++— Fue el mate más inesperado que recibió Jennifer, porque ella esperaba un ataque con uno se los caballos, sin imaginarse que la pieza que provocaría su ruina fuera la Dama apoyada por un Peón, la torre libre del rey, y un alfil en e5.

En un arranque de ira, Jennifer arrojo el tablero al suelo y a gritarle a Edward, quien ignoraba la rabia de su contrincante, quien solo se gano ser expulsada del edificio y descalificada por conducta antideportiva. Y tal como se esperaba, el Campeón de Europa Andrija Djokovich, derrotó a su rival en menos de 15 minutos, con lo que aseguró el campeonato, y Edward tuvo que resignarse con el 2do lugar de torneo, el cual, le dejó con un buen sabor de boca, porque reflexiono que el haber perdido con el serbio, le enseño más que todas las partidas en las que pudo haber ganado. Pero sobre todo, Edward agradeció tener a James y a Julia, no solo como sus mentores, sino como sus hermanos mayores.


	3. GENESIS: SPUTNIK

Athena Asamiya Y la Generacion Dorada  
México, 2018.

CAPITULO 3: GENESIS DEL ULTIMO TOVARISCH: SPUTNIK

DISCLAIMER: Iván Koslov/Sputnik es un Personaje (OC) original, por lo que me pertenece.

Illyana Rasputina/Magik, Pertenece a Marvel

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos históricos fueron alterados con fines literarios y/o Ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la Realidad Histórica es Mera Coincidencia...

 _"Sto vise znas, vise patis."_ (Cuanto más sepas, más sufrirás).

 **Proverbio Serbio**

Península de los Balcanes, 1998:

"Un joven Capitán ruso de nombre Iván Koslov (apenas 12 años) también conocido como Sputnik, ha llevado a un grupo de estudiantes de una escuela militar destruida por el bombardeo de la OTAN en Belgrado, al interior de territorio albanes, destruyendo varios bastiones de La OTAN: Respondiendo en represalia luego de la masacre de una escuela primaria en Belgrado por el bombardeo Aéreo De la OTAN.

Sus primeras incursiones tuvieron tanto éxito dentro de los Balcanes, que rápidamente creo su propio grupo de resistente contra la fuerza de ocupación de la OTAN. Desafortunadamente, un error casi le cuesta su vida: es traicionado por un miembro de la Resistencia (un infiltrado de origen francés, quien murió luego de entregarlos) Solo él y unos cuantos sobrevivieron de un total de 45 estudiantes de un total de 200 combatientes, que se encontraron escapando y volando aquella base de la OTAN.

Pero Oficialmente y en especial para su Madre, Iván Fue a una Escuela Militar serbia Pagada, becado Por el Gobierno Ruso, y que sería entrenado en tácticas especiales, y tácticas guerrilleras, después de toda la familia de Vassili siempre fue de reconocidos militares en la Ex Unión Soviética. El último de esta larga tradición militar, es su hermano mayor: Nikolai, y la oveja negra de la familia: su prima Illyana Rasputina, Mejor conocida como Magik.

Dos años después...

Del diario de Capitán Iván Koslov

Oficial de operaciones Especiales

1 de septiembre del 2000

Moscú, Rusia.

 _"Ha pasado dos Años de mi experiencia en serbia: de ahora en adelante lo llamare entrenamiento: me di cuenta que estudiar en una escuela militar en Serbia durante cuatro años fue lo más peligroso que he hecho en mi vida: vi morir a muchos amigos míos, conocí el amor y también a mis mayores enemigos, y que aún tengo asuntos pendientes en este lugar"._

 _"Sin embargo, cuando creí que mi vida tendría orden al volver a la madre patria me equivoco: Mi madre ha caído en una severa depresión y le pidió a mi hermano Mayor Nikolai hacerse cargo de mi educación"._

 _"No obstante, Nikolai me dio tres opciones, un internado militar en Smolensk, semejante al orfanato en el que crie, enlistarme en el ejército, o emanciparme, ser libre y tener acceso a mi herencia, pues técnicamente, para él, nuestra madre murió cuando secuestraron a Natasha nuestra hermana menor hace casi cinco años"._

 _"Sabiendo todo eso, acepté ser emancipado, y mi hermano me dio los papeles que me llaman como adulto, en Rusia, un pasaporte, además de las cosas que a él no le interesaban: las pertenencias de nuestro abuelo y de nuestra madre, incluso me dio la última foto que la familia se tomó: para él la familia murió cuando nuestro padre murió y Natasha desapareció"._

 _—Toma las cosas de la familia y vete, yo me hare cargo de nuestra madre, e incluso te doy los papeles de la casa de Siberia, ¡Adiós Fenómeno! ¡De ahora en adelante tus primos mutantes son tu única familia!— Me dijo el imbécil de mi hermano, y desde ese momento no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano ni a mi madre._

12 de Octubre 2000

Barcelona, España _:_

 _¡Al fin tengo noticias de mi hermana!_

 _"Sigue viva al parecer, pero lo único que sé es que la Interpol La liberó pero fue a dar a un orfanato en Norteamérica: para ser más exactos, en Nueva York. Y lo mejor Hace una semana que me recogieron una familia Mexicana: los Velázquez: El hijo Mayor Ignacio, me salvo de la policía española: mi único delito: no devolver a tiempo un libro. Se llama: Tesoros mitológicos prohibidos del mundo, luego de pagar la multa, me dijeron que no me lo admitían por que se había maltratado así que tuve que pagar su reposición y me dejaron quedarme con el ejemplar. Al parecer, creyeron que por ser mitológicos, los dichos tesoros son cuentos de hadas ¡JAMÁS SUBESTIMEN EL VALOR DE UN LIBRO! Esa frase se la he oído a mi madre, siempre quiso estudiar más de lo que la dejaron. Que este sea el primero de muchos libros"_.

7/Diciembre/2000

México, DF

 _Hace dos semanas, me encontré con la familia Mckraken, una familia de Irlandeses inmigrantes, quienes fueron echados de Estados Unidos por motivos políticos, ellos me han alojado por un tiempo, mientras que Los Velázquez me buscan un alojamiento permanente en esta loca Ciudad—Si creí que Moscú era un caos capitalista, Era por que no conocía esta ciudad— Los llamados microbuses conducen más rápido que un caballo desbocado, pero es mejor que estar solo deambulando por toda Europa sin poder hacer absolutamente nada._

 _Por otro lado, he leído el libro de Barcelona: he descubierto que hay varios objetos que podrían darle poderes extraordinarios a cualquiera que los posea: El más accesible Es una Katana con incrustaciones de Rubí: La Katana Kusanagi, Perteneciente al clan Kusanagi. Creo que en mis vacaciones de verano visitare Japón. También me hace falta una computadora..._

 ** _[CONTINUARA...]_**


	4. ESCAPE A LA LIBERTAD

ATHENA ASAMIYA Y LA GENERACION DORADA

Capítulo 1: _Escape a la libertad_

DISCLAIMER: ATHENA ASAMIYA Pertenece a SNK-PLAYMORE

Rei Hino/Sailor Phoenix Pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sakura Kasugano Pertenece a CAPCOM.

PREVIAMENTE…

Ha pasado casi un año desde los eventos del Torneo Nacional japonés de Artes marciales _,_ donde Athena no soportó la carga de la derrota ante Sakura Kasugano y le dio una paliza a su ahora ex novio Kensou. Desde aquel momento, Athena fue cambiada de escuela, a un colegio de internado donde es vigilada y no puede salir sin el permiso de sus padres o del director. Donde la carga se ha vuelto insoportable; toleró el ciclo escolar con el objetivo de salir, al terminar la secundaria con excelentes calificaciones. Desafortunadamente, cuando lo hizo, recibió una dolorosa noticia, la cual será la gota que derrame el vaso de su paciencia…

14/Marzo/200212:15 am

Colegio para señoritas T. A.

Osaka, Japón

Narración: Athena Asamiya

"El silencio reinaba mi recamara y desde hace más de tres horas no había probado bocado alguno, a pesar que aún seguía despierta a media noche: ese día fue cansado, simplemente, estaba cansada de soportar a los paparazis, las burlas del colegio y las insinuaciones indecorosas de la clase, viviendo una vida que jamás esperaría haber experimentado, y Para variar, Rei Hino, la única chica con la que me llevaba bien en este lugar, fue transferida a otra de estas escuelas en Nerima, cerca de Tokyo".

"A la medianoche, decidí fumar un cigarro para conmemorar mi cumpleaños; por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, en los dormitorios de aquel colegio en el cual había pasado el tiempo más infeliz de mi vida, pero no puedo culpar a mis padres, ellos no tienen la culpa que no haya podido lidiar con mis poderes ni con mis hormonas, pues ni ellos sabían de mis poderes psíquicos; además, ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a sacarme de aquí, ya que consideraron que ese colegio privado le daría disciplina a su _Hija problemática_ : en ese momento puse un viejo álbum de Rammstein con el volumen suficiente para que no la escuchasen, mientras ella reflexiona sobre su situación."

"Mientras escuchaba a Rammstein, recordaba como había sido el último año de mi vida, luego de haber destruido mi carrera como Idol, siendo perseguida por la prensa amarillista y que mis discos se dejaran de vender y aunado a ello, El año escolar fue un verdadero desastre: fui llevada a detención constantemente por noquear a varias chicas Lo único bueno es que pude sacar mi último año de secundaria sin muchos problemas, y con ello en mente, por un momento creí que mis padres iban a sacarme de esta prisión"…

"Pero eso no sucedió hace tres días, me mandaron una carta avisándome que estaría en esa prisión Hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Y fue en ese momento que tomé la iniciativa de hacer un cambio completo para mi vida, y honestamente estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier decisión que me lleve lejos de Osaka, o incluso lejos de Japón, lo suficientemente lejos para volver a comenzar desde cero".

- _¡No deseo estar más en este infierno!_ — Pensaba con certeza y angustia.

Vivía con una frágil calma en aquella escuela, así que tomé una importante decisión: Salir de ese colegio donde solo le esperaba la miseria y el resentimiento, aun sin permiso de los directores o de mis padres. En ese momento tomé todas mis cosas, y en medio de la noche, en especial el disco de Rammstein Al salir de mi cuarto llevaba conmigo una falda roja, un par de botas negras, una playera roja, una chamarra de mezclilla negra y un cigarro a medio fumar. En una maleta deportiva puse toda mi ropa, mi diario el disco de Rammstein y mis documentos".

"Al llegar a la cocina timé varios papeles alcohol y un número exagerado de cuchillos de tal y todo adentro del horno de microondas al mismo tiempo que empecé a dejar abierto el escape del gas en la cocina todo para provocar un incendio en esta escuela de porquería".

"El verdadero problema fue el hecho que debía pelear contra los varios guardias que me esperaron afuera de la cocina armados con varias macanas y toletes eléctricos, sabiendo que siendo telépata, soy más susceptible al daño por electricidad que a otra cosa…"

"Uno a uno los fui moliendo a golpes, tuve suerte de no haber recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica y que eso me permitió noquearlos rápidamente, y una vez acabada la batalla de escapé en medio de la noche, y afortunadamente a tiempo…

"Porque el incendio terminó por destruir varias partes de aquel colegio, para no ser detectada por los profesores y también borrarles sus memorias y mientras la gente salía del edificio por el pánico del incendio, yo usé mi telepatía para irme sin ningún rastro, incluso el incendio se extendió por gran parte de aquella escuela, y tomar un taxi hacia la casa de mis padres por solo 5,000 ¥".

"Al llegar la casa, me di cue3nta que mis padres salieron, para variar, y que de algún modo estaban remodelando la casa, e inmediatamente me fui a mi habitación, y me doy cuenta que la habitación de huéspedes era la que se estaba remodelando y cuando entre ahí, me di cuenta que la habían transformado en un cuarto para bebé ¡Mis padres van a volver a tener a un bebé!"

— ¡Increíble, Voy a ser hermana mayor y estos dos idiotas no me lo dijeron!— me dije sorprendida

"En ese momento Salí del cuarto del bebé de todos los involucrados no tiene la culpa de los cochinos pleitos con mamá y papá, y entré en mi habitación por algo de ropa y comida, además de dejar el Uniforme y la ropa vieja que se llevo al colegio, con los cuadernos y libros en su cuarto, y en su lugar me llevo mi diario personal, una cajetilla de cigarros, confiscada hace más de un año; mi collar de cuentas purpuras, y finalmente mi diadema de los _Psycho soldiers_ ".

"Antes de irme, decidí tomar mis documentos: en especial mi pasaporte, el único documento en el cual podía salir de mi país sin ningún problema, incluso sin alguna visa, y con el cual pude viajar a China a hacer mi primer entrenamiento ¿Quién diría que ahora lo usare para salir de mi propia patria? Quizás esto sea lo mejor".

"Finalmente dejé mi casa, y le di un último vistazo antes de tomar nuevamente un Taxi, sin ningún lamento detrás de mí, a excepción de no haberme despedido personalmente de mis padres, pero yo sabía perfectamente que ellos no estarían de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no importaba, en Japón, ser mutantes es realmente difícil, y más si te ves envuelta en un escándalo mediático como el que arruino mi Carrera de Idol":

"Cuando llegué al Aeropuerto de Osaka, supe que esa noche fue la primera del resto de mi vida, forjaría mi destino fuera de Osaka"…

Dos meses después…

13/Mayo/2002

Luego de hacer una escala técnica en Hawái, Athena consiguió visa de turista por medio de sus poderes psíquicos, y les envió una Carta a sus padres, en primer lugar para felicitarlos por la llegada del nuevo bebé a la familia y para disculparse por haberse fugado del colegio sin despedirse, y para que no se preocupasen por ella. Unos días después se marchó a Los Ángeles, puesto que estaba lista para iniciar una carrera de Idol en Hollywood.

Sin embargo, al llegar a California, se encontró de nuevo con dos personas que no esperaba encontrarse en un mismo lugar: Rei Hino y Sakura Kasugano, aquella chica de Tokio que le causó su derrota más humillante.

Athena le exigió la revancha, Pero Rei le explicó que Sakura estaba también en entrenamiento, del cual la joven Hino estaba a cargo por órdenes de sus superiores en Nerima, y que además, alguien muy fuerte le había dado a Sakura una fuerte paliza que ella no estaba en condiciones como para pelear en serio, algo que Athena simplemente no creyó, pero lo dejó pasar por alto debido a que tampoco se sentía apta como para pelear con su rival en ese momento.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, Athena se quedó a vivir con Rei y Sakura, en parte a decidir qué hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, y no estaba decidida si quedarse en los Estados Unidos en busca de cumplir sus sueños o volver a Japón admitiendo su fracaso, pero Rei y Sakura le sugirieron que intentara cambiar de rumbo a su vida para ver las cosas con perspectiva…

Y así lo hizo…

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **HAKENDO MITSURONAIRI: Me da gusto que te haya gustado la narrativa de este cap.**_

 _ **HASTA LUEGO EN EL PROXIMO CAP!**_


End file.
